The Descendant's Series : The Six
by xMilox
Summary: Six villain kids plan to take over Auradon. Who will stop them? Will they succeed, or fail?
1. Chapter 1 : The Barrier

( ** _Author's Note :_** This is a continuation of Descendants 2.

Milo, son of the Slave of The Magic Mirror, is MY CHARACTER!!)

The Isle of The Lost is a place where all the evil villains, sons and daughters of villains and the villains sidekicks live. It was a gloomy place. It was full of despair and misery. No one could get out. Except Mal and her crew. Who were invited out of the Isle, to a place called Auradon. Where heroes and their children lived.

But a villain or their child, would never get out for themselves. Until today.

Milo, of the Magic Mirror had just finished his swordfighting practice with Harry Hook, son of Captain James Hook. Milo sheathed his sword.

"Got to go. I'll be late for my shift at Ursula's Fish Chips!!" Milo told Harry.

Milo traveled through nearby reflections to get to Ursula's Fish Chips.

Harry went home as Milo jumped off a mirror onto the entrance of Ursula's Fish Chips.

Milo walked in, ignoring the sword check-in sign. He started to throw trays of food on the table without even asking what customers wanted. "Hello handsome..." Uma, daughter of Ursula says to Milo. Milo rolls his eyes. "What's wrong?" Uma asked.

"It's just...I'm tired of living on this garbage! The Isle of The Lost dosen't give us any power! And we can't do any evil deeds. It's a prison! The only magic I can do right now is travel through reflections..." Milo replied.

"How???!" Asked Uma. "It's my nature, not magic..." Milo answered.

Suddenly, the magical barrier opened to take Dizzy to Auradon.

After a few minutes, Milo saw some light through the window and sees the barrier open. "The barrier!!! It's opened!!!" Milo yelled.

The customers heard what he had said, but before they could leave the resturant, Milo and Uma had ran out the door with their swords and had locked the door. Uma throws the key into the sea.

Milo and Uma walk to Dizzy's house. Milo traveled through the reflections into Dizzy's house and grabs the house keys secretly, and travels out. Milo locks the door and throws the key in the sea, laughing manically.

Milo waited at the barrier and waited as Uma gathered Harry Hook, Gil, son of Gaston, CJ Hook, daughter of Captain James Hook, and Zevon, son of Yzma. She takes them into the limo. "Get in!! Hurry!!" Uma yells.

The villain kids quickly get in the limo.

"What are you gonna do Mirror Boy??" CJ asked.

"I'm going to take over Auradon!" Milo says evilly.

The six villain kids laughed evilly.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Welcome

( **Author's Note :** If you have any questions about my story, just dm/pm me.

And if you have any ideas, dm/pm me and tell me about it.)

Milo drives the limo over the magical golden bridge. "So much candy!!!!" CJ says.

CJ starts eating gummy worms, red rock candy and hershey's. As Milo drives through the barrier, he and the others feel the power. Milo and Uma moans.

"The power!! It feels amazing!" Uma said. Milo smirks.

He looks behind him as a mob of angry villains chase after them. Milo goes full speed. He reaches Auradon.

They all get out the car. "The mob...Their on the bridge!" Zevon says. Milo smirks evilly as he presses a button on the remote.

The magical bridge disappeared and the mob fell into the sea. "Auradon...soon it will be ours!!" Milo says.

Milo looked up to the sky and saw the sun. He grunted. The Fairy Godmother walks over to the six kids.

"Oh my...You children are far away from home...How did you get here??" Fairy Godmother asks. "Ummmm...Dizzy and the guards fell into the sea where the sharks are...They're dead.." Harry says, hiding his smile.

"And we saw them die...And we're sad. So we figured we wanted a second chance.." Uma lies. "Well you've come to the right place..." Fairy Godmother says, pulling out her magical wand just to be sure.

Fairy Godmother leads them to her office. "Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos. Please come to the office." She says to the intercom. Mal and her crew walk into the office.

"Yes Fair-" Mal stops in the middle of her sentence. Mal and her gang looked at the five villains. Once Mal saw Uma and Zevon, Jay saw Harry, Carlos saw CJ and Gil, and Evie saw Milo. Everyone gasped. "You all know each other??" Fairy Godmother asked.

"History..." Carlos answered. "If you have really changed, then tomorrow will be your offical day at Auradon Prep. But for now, look around Auradon Prep. Welcome!!" Fairy Godmother said. She leaves her office, leaving all the vk's and former vk's in the office.

"Welcome..." Mal's crew said. The five villain kids walked out the office. He looked at Evie dreamily. Milo took Evie's hand, and kissed it passionately.

Milo walks out the door smirking.

 ** _Little did Auradon know...Trouble awaited._**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Hostage

( ** _Author's Note :_** If you have any ideas, or want to help me make the plots, just dm/pm me.)

Gil and Harry wandered around campus with the other villain kids. "This could be my chance to kill Ben!!" Gil whispered loudly.

"Shut up!!" Harry said. "We'll catch up with you guys later..." Harry and Gil says. They quickly walked away, planning Ben's death.

Meanwhile Uma and Milo were talking about releasing Giant Snake Demons on Auradon. Mal and Evie walk over to their table. "Hello...Shrimpy.." Mal said as she smiled.

Uma grabbed her sword, ready to unsheathe it, until Milo grabbed her hand. "Long time no see Milo." Evie said smiling.

Ben had called Mal's name. He wanted to show her a present. Uma saw Milo and Evie in a staring battle. ' _Awkward.'_ Though Uma. She quickly walked away.

"So Milo. Why are you really here??" Asked Evie. "I love you Evie...So I'm to tell you the truth. I'm here to take over Auradon." Milo said.

Evie's eyes widened. She turned around to tell Fairy Godmother. But instead of seeing a clear path ahead of her, she saw Uma, Gil, and Harry.

Harry grabs Evie by her shoulder and takes her to an old, dirty tree.

Uma puts her palm onto the tree. A doorway opened inside the tree. Everyone enters the tree and the doorway closes. Inside the tree was a hangout.

It looked like the Isle of The Lost and Auradon. CJ and Zevon were sitting on a soft blue couch. "Rrrrrr, matey!! Our prisoner is locked up tight!" CJ yelled.

In a little cage was Fairy Godmother. Her mouth was taped and she was covered in chain from the shoulders down.

"What did you do??" Evie yelled. She was about to rescue Fairy Godmother until Zevon ran in front of her with a potion bottle in his hand.

"This is Agrabah Venom. Very deadly." Zevon said as he grinned. Evie turned to Milo. "Evie..I would hate to see Zevon kill you..." Milo said honestly.

"Milo our love is gone!!!!" Evie said hurtfully. Milo's eyes teared up. He hid away the tears. "I want you to let Mal, Jay, and Carlos know that we ARE going to take over Auradon. And I will be the Prince, and my father, The Magic Mirror will be the King!!!" Milo said.

Milo puts his palm on the tree and the doorway opens.

Milo, Evie, Harry, CJ, Gil, Uma and Zevon walk out the tree. "If you tell anyone else other than your friends, then Fairy Godmother will be given the Agrabah Venom!" Zevon told Evie quietly.

Evie stormed away. Her heels clicked hardly against the concrete.

Zevon chuckled.

Evie barges into Mal's room. Mal, Jay, and Carlos were studying in Mal's room. "What happened E??" Mal asked.

"Milo, Uma, Zevon, Harry, Gil and CJ are not here to turn a new leaf!! Their here to take over Auradon!! Their holding Fairy Godmother hostage. And they said if we tell anyone then Fairy Godmother will be given Agrabah Venom..." Evie said out of breath. "This is bad!!! Zevon's potions, Harry, Gil, CJ and Uma's swordfighting techniques. Milo's cleverness. How will we beat them!?!" Mal said.

"We need to think like a villain. Find out their weakness and their fears..." Jay said.

 **Suddenly Mal smiled. "It's time we get rid of these villain kids once and for all..." Mal says.**

 **Mal twirled her fingers and chanted "I hate pizza bits, but now we will change into our former villain outfits!!"**

 **Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos changed into their villain outfits.**

 **It was time that they beat the villain kids, by thinking and dressing like a villain kid!!**

 **Be prepared!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Sneak

( **Author's Note :** If you have any ideas, or want me to bring your OC into the story, then just dm/pm me.)

On the next morning in Auradon Prep the bell rang loudly.

Everyone came out of their dorms. Evie woke up and quickly puts on her villain outfit. She didn't want to wear it, but she had to face the villains by being a villain.

The rest of the crew wore their villain outfits.

Milo and Uma woke up. They rolled their eyes and walked to their Secret Hangout secretly, while Zevon was voicing Fairy Godmother with his potions.

CJ, Harry, and Gil followed Milo and Uma. Mal and Evie peaked out the door. "Where are they going??" Mal asked.

"To thier Secret Hangout..." Evie answered.

"Wait...Zevon...He must be using his potions to act like Fairy Godmother..." Evie said.

"Me and Jay will get Zevon...Mal, Evie, follow them..." Carlos explained.

Carlos and Jay quickly ran to Fairy Godmother's office. Everyone was walking down the halls to get to their classes and get to breakfast.

Evie and Mal secretly ran after Milo, Uma, CJ, Harry and Gil.

Milo puts his palm onto the tree. A doorway opens and the villain kids go inside. Mal and Evie quickly slid through the doorway before it closes.

"I'll be in the Spiritual Room. Do not come in!!!!! Unles you want to stay in the Mirror Realm forever!!" Milo yelled.

He walked into a dark and shadowy room. Mal and Evie smiled. While no one was looking, they crawled in the Spiritual Room. They saw Milo talking to his father in a golden mirror.

"Father, father, on the wall, who will won this battle once and for all??" Milo asked his father.

"My dear son, you and your crew shall win, but not if one particular person in Mal's crew tricks you.." The Magic Mirror said.

"Evie...She's the only one who knows my weakness and fears...I have to get her on my side!! She still loves, I know it... Love you father, soon I will absorb Auradon's powers and get your body out of The Mirror Realm..." Milo smirked and turned around. He saw a shadow.

"Who's there!! Come out now!" Milo yelled. Evie and Mal quickly crawled into the center of the Secret Hangout.

Meanwhile, Carlos and Jay barged in Fairy Godmother's office with swords.

"STOP!!!" Carlos shouted. Zevon turned to the door and smirked. He unsheathed his sword and pulled out an orange potion. "BOOM BAAA!!!!" Zevon said as he threw the potion onto the ground.

Carlos and Jay appeared, wrapped in chains.

"Have fun!!" Zevon said. He sheathed his sword and ran to the Secret Hangout.

He layed his palm onto the tree and a doorway opened. He walked inside.

He suddenly saw Mal and Evie hiding behind Fairy Godmother.

Zevon pulled Mal and Evie beside him.

"Since Milo is in his Spiritual Room, I guess I can kill you. Be we can say you fell on my sword..." Zevon took out Agrabah Venom.

Suddenly, Milo jumped out of a mirror near Zevon and took the Agrabah Venom and forced it down Zevon's throat.

Zevon gasped as the venom went into his system his lifeless body fell down onto the floor.

"Evie are you alright..." Milo asked.

"Yes...Thank you Milo..." Evie said.

"Well...We were just leaving.." Mal and Evie said.

"I'm sorry, but you can't leave..." Milo said.

Mal and Evie's eyes widened.

Meanwhile Ben was wandering down the halls and saw Jay and Carlos wrapped in chains. "Carlos..Who did this?" He asked.

"Zevon!!!!!" Carlos said. Jay and Carlos explain everything to Ben.

"We need to get to that Secret Hangout..." Ben says.

Ben takes of the chains and Jay, Carlos, and Ben walk to the Secret Hangout.

"Hey!!! Open up!!!" Jay yelled. Suddenly the doorway opens and CJ pulled them all in. "Come with me..." Milo said. He pulled them all in the Spiritual Room. "This is gonna be fun!!!" Milo throws Ben, Mal, Jay, and Carlos into a small mirror.

Milo chuckles. "Sorry, but you can't be in the same mirror. Your too clever." Milo says.

"Wait...Milo..." Evie kisses Milo passionately. Milo smiled.

Evie secretly opened up her heart purse while kissing Milo.

She pulled out her knock out spray. She pulled from the kiss and sprayed it in Milo's face. He fell down. She then sprayed it all in the center of the Secret Hangout and the villain kids passed out.

"Guys!! Use Milo to get out the mirror." Evie said.

Evie throws Milo in the mirror.

Inside The Mirror Realm, Mal, Jay, Carlos, and Ben hold onto Milo and jump out of The Mirror Realm.

"What happened Evie??" Mal asked. "I had to kiss Milo to trick him..." Evie said.

"I guess that wasn't the trick..." Mal said.

 **SPOILER ALERT!!!!!!!**

 ** _The Man In The Magic Mirror Is Going To Be Revealed!_**


	5. Chapter 5 : The Laughs

( **Author's Note :** If you have any ideas on my story or if you want to bring your OC into the story, then just pm/dm me.)

 ** _Next Week_**

Evie was sewing a dress while Mal was reading battle spells and defensive spells.

"I haven't heard Milo and his gang since that day I had to kiss him..." Evie said.

"Speaking of kisses." Mal said and closed her spell book.

"How did it feel. Was there still a spark!!!!?" Evie laughed, she rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean it...He likes me, but I don't like him...I like Doug..." Evie said.

Evie gets up and walks to the lockers. She finds Doug beside her locker. "Hey Evie." Doug said smiling. Evie walks over to Doug and kisses his cheek.

Meanwhile, Uma opens the doorway of The Secret Hangout. She looks up on the balcony on the lockers and sees Evie kissing Doug. "UH OH!!!!" Uma said. "What!!?" Milo yelled. He walked iver to the doorway and sees Evie kissing Doug.

Milo exhales deeply and ran to Fairy Godmother. He rips off the tape on Fairy Godmothers mouth and says, "WHERE IS THE MAGIC WAND!!!!!!!" Milo yelled as loud as he can.

"NO!" Fairy Godmother yelled.

Milo held out his hand and CJ handed Milo Truth Serum. Milo forces the Serum down Fairy Godmother's throat.

"Where is your wand?" Asked Milo.

"In my office's drawer.." Fairy Godmother answered unwillingly.

Milo smiled. Uma slyly walked out of The Secret Hangout and walked to Fairy Godmother's office. She looked in the first drawer, second drawer, third drawer.

Then when she finally opened the fourth drawer, there was the Fairy Godmother's wand. Uma quickly put the wand into her pocket and turned to the exit door. But Ben was in the exit door. "Um...What do you think your doing??" Ben asked. Uma looked around and unsheathef her sword.

She smirked and cuts Ben's thigh, leaving a deep scar. Ben grunts and Uma runs back to The Secret Hangout. Uma gives the wand to Milo hurriedly. "Yes!!!" Milo yells.

Milo walks to the golden mirror and points the wand at it.

 _"My father has been in The Mirror Realm for a **lifetime** , so now we can cause chaos **anytime**!!" _Milo chanted. The mirror shatters and a 30 year old man with golden hair, white jacket, dusty old blue shirt, clean dark blue jeans and shoes with the words, _Mirror Mirror, On The Wall"_.

"Father!!" Milo hugs Mirror Man. "Son..." Mirror Man hugs him back.

"Thank you...my son's friends is a friend of mine..." Mirror Man said. "Now let's make me King, my son Prince, and all of you his royal advisors..." Mirror Man said.

 **The Magic Mirror Is No More. It's now Mirror Man!!**

( **Author's Note :** I couldn't think of a name for the Magic Mirror. So I said Mirror Man.)


	6. Chapter 6 : NO DEAL!

( **Author's Note :** Enjoy!!)

Milo was in his Secret Hangout. His phone starts to ring loudly. He picks up the phone and answers the phone.

"Hey, Milo...Um, can you meet me and my friends at the, Museum, and come alone??" Evie said onto the phone. "If you call me again...I will kill Fairy Godmother..." Milo hangs up rudely.

Milo walks into the Spiritual Room and finds his father on the bed. "Come on dad, we're meeting Mal and her friends at the Museum..." Mirror Man smiles. He gets up and walks to the Museum with his son.

Mal, Jay, Carlos and Evie were sitting on a table in the middle of the Museum.

"Who is that??" Mal asked, referring to Mirror Man. "I am The Magic Mirror!" Mirror Man said.

"No way..." Evie said. Milo yelled.

"Well, we're here to make a deal..." Evie says.

"I am NOT Dr. Facilier's son!!! Go make a deal with Fear Facilier!!!" Milo yelled. "Well, I guess we have no choice..." Mal said.

Suddenly Milo gets a vision of the future. The vision was Mal punching him. Mal attacked Milo and Milo takes her fist and twists it.

Milo yells, "Next time you attack me, I will kill Fairy Godmother.

 **Milo and his father walk back to the Secret Hangout. "This is gonna be fun." Milo said, laughing.** ( **Author's Note :** Fear Facilier is my other OC..)


	7. Chapter 7 : Auradon Invasion

( **Author's Note :** Enjoy!!)

As Milo and Mirror Man left, there came an earthquake.

"Mal..What are they...Doing??!" Evie said, trying to balance during the earthquake. "It's not a they, it's a who!" Mal said. Mal falls onto the railing of the Museum.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Uma yelled from a long distance.

"They're taking over Auradon!!" Carlos yells. Outside of campus, teenage girls and boys start to run away from CJ, Harry, Gil, and Zevon. "Carlos, Jay, take care of Zevon, Harry, Gil, and Zevon. I'll take care of Uma. Evie...distract Milo!" Mal explained. Evie runs to Milo and Mal runs to Uma. Evie sees Milo and Mirror Man standing at the edge of Auradon.

As Mal runs to fight Uma, Uma was in her Octopus Sea Witch Form. She was whipping her slimy tentacles at everyone who stood in her way. Mal exhaled deeply and transformed into a purple-green dragon.

Carlos and Jay were about to leave the Museum but CJ, Harry and Gil blocked their path. Everyone one unsheathed their swords and started swordfighting.

Harry and Gil swinged their swords with all their might and Carlos and Jay blocked every attack.

Gil swipes his sword at Jay. Jay smirked and clashed his sword against Gil's. Gil's sword fell onto the ground.

Carlos kicks Gil to the ground and jabs his sword into CJ's knee.

CJ screamed in pain. As Harry Hook looked at his sister, Jay and Carlos slyly sneaked away.

Meanwhile with Evie, she was walking up to Milo and Mirror Man.

"BY THE POWER OF THE S--" Mirror Man and Milo said. Evie cuts them off by saying, "You really don't want to be a villain..You can live here. Eat healthy. Live wealthy." Evie said.

"NO!! Keep on talking, you'll see what happens!!" Milo said. "But..." Evie said. Milo glances at his father. Mirror Man waves over the water and a group of Great White Sharks. Then Mirror Man snaps his fingers and Doug appears levitating over the group of Great White Sharks.

Evie gasps.

Meanwhile, Mal was breathing fire over Uma's tentacles. Uma kept trying to whip Mal with her tentacles. While Mal was flying around Uma, Uma whipped Mal in her face with her tentacles.

Mal falls onto her back into the ocean.

Uma laughed. Purple Smoke surrounds Mal in Dragon Form.

Finally when the Purple Smoke clears, Mal, in Human Form was laying in the water.

Uma starts to strangle Mal with her tentacles. "MAL!!!!!" Carlos yelled.

Carlos frowns, _"Here goes nothing!!"_ Carlos thought. He throws his sword at Uma hip, weakening her tentacles.

Evie starts to walk closer to Milo. "Please.." Evie says. Mirror Man lowers Doug with his magic.

"ENOUGH!!!!" Milo yelled.

"Zevon..." Zevon smirks evilly and pulls out a very, very, very dark black potion. "KA BOOM!!!!!!!!!!" Zevon yelled. He throws the potion onto the ground. Five Giant Demon Snakes appears in front of Auradon.

"Attack!!!!!!" Zevon yells. The Giant Demon Snakes start to attack everyone one. Evie runs to Mal, who was laying onto the ground unconscious.

But a Giant Demon Snake walks in front of her. The Giant Demon Snake opens it's mouth and Death Energy shoots out. Evie gasps and dodges the Death Energy.

 ** _"OH NO!!!"_ Evie thought.**

 **The Auradon Invasion has just started!**


End file.
